ThunderMan.EXE
is an electric NetNavi operated by Raoul, and can surround his enemies with clouds to hamper their movements. Game History ''Mega Man Battle Network 2 MegaMan is forced to defeat ThunderMan in order to access the Netopian net and retrieve Lan Hikari's stolen passport. Mega Man Battle Network 3 Raoul is a participant in the N1 Grand Prix tournament, but ThunderMan isn't mentioned in the game. Raoul and ThunderMan battle against Chaud and ProtoMan in the quarter-finals and are defeated. Mega Man Battle Network 4 ThunderMan appears as a random boss in the final tournament of the ''Red Sun version. MegaMan falls under the effects of an evil curse, and must retrieve a set of programs that will allow ThunderMan to lift it. ThunderMan gives MegaMan his Double Soul after this. Other appearances ThunderMan appears in Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge, Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation, and Rockman.EXE Legend of Network. Anime History ''MegaMan NT Warrior ThunderMan and Raoul meet Lan in episode 28, where Lan loses his PET containing MegaMan. Here the duo are trying to prevent the corrupt mayor from demolishing the portion of their town they live in. With Megaman's help in WoodShield custom mode, Raoul and Thunderman defeat the wave of electric viruses. They appear again in NetCity's stadium. ThunderMan and MegaMan have an intense NetBattle, but are interrupted by Gospel. ThunderMan gets absorbed trying to stop it, but MegaMan is saved by Bass. ThunderMan is released when Gospel is destroyed. MegaMan NT Warrior Axess Raoul and ThunderMan appear again in Electopia to get revenge on BrightMan for deleting a friend's Navi. At the same time, Darkloids attack the Net, taking advantage of Lan and MegaMan's injuries. Raoul and ThunderMan team up with Raika and SearchMan to fight SwordMan, ColdMan, BrightMan and StarMan. Although they are outnumbered, SearchMan and ThunderMan manage to defeat the Darkloids and delete BrightMan. Raoul and ThunderMan remain in Electopia for a short time after this. During this time, Lan and MegaMan become increasingly powerful because of their new Cross Fusion abilities, but also more arrogant. To try and right that, Chaud asks Raoul for them to pretend to be Nebula agents, and NetBattle Lan and MegaMan. Their battle lasts a long time, but is interrupted by real Darkloid SwordMan, who uses one of his swords as a lightning rod. Because of this, ThunderMan is quickly defeated by SwordMan, and in the process his disguise is destroyed, revealing himself to Megaman. In the process ThunderMan resonates with MegaMan, who obtains his Double Soul to defeat SwordMan with a close ranged blast. After that, Raoul and ThunderMan reveal themselves and later leave the country. Abilities *ThunderMan starts the battle with three clouds, one on each row in ''Mega Man Battle Network 2, and one large cloud in Mega Man Battle Network 4. In Mega Man Battle Network 2, if MegaMan obstructs the clouds for too long, the cloud MegaMan is touching will strike with lightning in a + formation that has a range of one panel, in which the clouds also blocking any attempt to attack ThunderMan. *'Stormcloud Thunder:' In Mega Man Battle Network 2, ThunderMan summons lightning balls in the clouds. When the clouds line up with the player, they release the lightning ball. In Mega Man Battle Network 4, the cloud automatically releases a paralyzing lightning ball as it lines up with MegaMan whilst circulating the battlefield. *'Thunder Bolt:' ThunderMan summons three consecutive lightning bolts that track the player and strike down on them. *'Elec Beam:' ThunderMan jumps to the front of his area and fires an electric beam down the entire row. Used in Mega Man Battle Network 4. Battle Chips ''Mega Man Battle Network 2'' ''Mega Man Battle Network 4'' ThunderMan Battle Chips are only obtained in the Red Sun version. They can be traded with the Blue Moon version, where they are Secret Chips. ''Mega Man Battle Chip Challenge'' ''Rockman.EXE 4.5 Real Operation'' Double Soul Thunder Soul *Elec element. *Weak to Wood attacks. *Non-dimming Elec and non-element chips paralyze. *Charge Shot becomes a 20 damage paralyzing Rabbi Ring, with a long charge time that does not exceed the paralysis time. Gallery Rockman.EXE 4.5 ThunderMan.png|ThunderMan in Rockman EXE 4.5 Real Operation Thunderman concept art.png|Concept art of ThunderMan. ThunderMan In The Anime.png|ThunderMan.EXE as he appears in the anime ThunderMan VS BrightMan.png|ThunderMan.EXE fighting against BrightMan.EXE ThunderMan.EXE - Sketch.jpg|ThunderMan.EXE sketch. Trivia *It would appear that the electrified circles behind ThunderMan resemble the drums carried by the thunder god of Japanese mythology, Raijin. *At the end of Mega Man Battle Network 5, Dingo mentions ThunderMan's operator, Raoul. Category:NetNavis Category:Mega Man Battle Network 2 bosses Category:Mega Man Battle Network 4 bosses Category:Rockman.EXE Legend of Network bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Elec bosses Category:Bastion Category:NetNavis without a Robot Master Counterpart Category:NetNavis with NetOps Category:Male NetNavis